The invention relates to a method of producing a friction body and also to a friction body.
The field of application and purpose of use of the invention lie in the field of friction lining materials and friction disks for the area of application according to the respective formulation in dry-running or wet-running environments, advantageously as a wet-running lining disk in the area of dual clutches, converters, synchronization, differentials, and automatic transmissions.
EP 0 557 657 A1 discloses the application of a powdery adhesive material onto a metal carrier. The metal carrier is heated so that the adhesive material melts but is not cross-linked. A friction lining is pressed onto the adhesive material with heating and pressure, so that the adhesive is cross-linked and a friction element is produced in this way.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,901 A discloses a clutch plate that is operated in oil and has a friction lining made from a felt-like layer. This friction lining is bonded onto a metal carrier.
Typical wet-running linings are produced by paper-making machines and are fixed on a metallic carrier by a bonding process after the complete production—that is, raw paper production and subsequent saturation. The metallic carrier, which usually is a stamped part, here also takes on a torque transfer function by means of a molded inner or outer toothed section.
The disadvantage of this established technology is the number of processing steps, in particular, the coating of the lining or the carrier sheet with the adhesive and the sometimes necessary surface treatment, such as acid cleaning or abrasive blast cleaning, etc. of the carrier. These processing steps cause significant costs in the production of the lining disk.
Another disadvantage is that the metallic carrier materials on the inner or outer disk carrier can cause wear and therefore make expensive heat treatment or coating of the disk carrier necessary.